What Happened to the Girl I Knew
by Monsterchild
Summary: What happens to the SVU and Elliot when one of their victims is Olivia? An eventual EO pairing.
1. Chapter 1

What Happened to the Girl I Knew 

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: SVU.

Chapter 1: Don't go out alone

Olivia Benson sat at her cluttered desk, shifting through the different papers. "Where is it?" She muttered to herself.

Elliot Stabler pulled on his jacket and looked at his partner. "Are you sure that it's okay for me to head out early? I can stay and help finish the paperwork if you want," he offered.

She shook her head and said, "No, go home and get some sleep. I can finish up here."

"Alright, night, Liv," he called as he left.

She went back to sorting out the papers on her desk.

About two hours later, she walked out to her car, and fumbled through her bag, looking for her keys.

A hand snaked around and covered her mouth. Another hand held a knife to her throat. "If you scream, I'll slit your throat," a deep voice growled.

Olivia felt petrified. Dealing with the cases of other people was easier than being assaulted.

She began kicking, trying to get away but his grip on her was too tight. She continued kicking but he pressed the knife closer to her neck, threatening her. "You kick much more you'll end up slitting your own throat."

Still struggling but not enough to hurt herself, Olivia was dragged into a nearby backalley. She was soon hit over the head with a blunt object.

Elliot Stabler's car pulled into the SVU's parking lot and he got out. His saw Olivia's car not far from his. _She's working too hard… _He thought. _She worked late last night, and is coming in early? Why would she do that?_

Munch came up to Elliot as he entered the office. "Stabler, where's Benson?" He asked.

He gave Munch an inquisitve look. "Isn't she here?" He replied. "Her car's in the parking lot…" He looked at the door and back at Munch before they both ran for the entrance.

"Benson!" Munch yelled when they got to the parking lot.

"Olivia!" Elliot called. "Olivia, where are you?"

The two detectives faced with two different allies. Elliot signaled for Munch to go right and he would take the one on the left. They nodded before dispersing in the separate directions.

Elliot pressed his way into the backalley, his gun drawn, just in case. "Olivia?" He called again. He heard some rustling in one of the corners and a weak, groggy voice say, "El- Elliot?"

He pressed towards the corner where the voice came from. "Olivia is that you?"

"Elliot!" The voice said again.

Then he saw her: Olivia. Her face was bruised and there seemed to be a little blood on her neck. There was a large bump on her head, and her clothes were torn and tattered.

Elliot kneeled down next to her. "God, Olivia…" She sat up and threw herself on him. She started crying into his shoulder. He just sat there hugging her tightly.

"Elliot…" Munch said, coming up behind him.

"Call an ambulance and tell the captain that Liv and I won't be in today," he replied.

AN: Okay, so this is my first SVU fic. Actually it's my first Law and Order fic. So please go a little easy but still be honest.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: SVU.

Chapter 2: What to Expect

Elliot paced through the waiting room with Munch sitting on the edge of his seat.

"I just don't get this…" Elliot said.

"It's self explanitory, Stabler," Munch replied.

"She's an SVU detective. You don't expect detectives to get attacked."

"But they do. Just like doctors get sick."

"I… I feel like this is my fault."

"There was nothing you could do."

"I should've stayed with her. But she told me to go. I should've stayed…"

"This is not your fault, Elliot."

"I still feel like it is."

"I don't know what else to say to try to make you feel better."

"There is nothing you can say."

The doctor came into the waiting room. "Detective Munch, Detective Stabler," he said. "I'm Dr. Jacobs."

"How's Olivia doing?" Stabler asked.

"We examined her. There are signs of rape."

"Is she okay?" Munch questioned, seeing that Elliot could barely breath.

"She'll be fine. She's just a little tired right now."

"Can we see her?" Elliot finally said.

"Sure. She's in the first room on your left."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Munch offered.

"I want to talk to her alone right now.

"Okay."

Elliot walked down the hall and entered Olivia's room. She was lying lifelessly on the bed. She seemed so helpless. He sat down in a nearby chair and held onto her hand.

Olivia shifted in her sleep and opened her eyes. "Elliot…" She whispered.

"Hey, Liv," he replied quietly. He glanced down, not being able to stand her sad eyes.

"What wrong?" She asked. He should've known that he could never get anything past her.

"I'm sorry, Liv…"

"For what?"

"For leaving you there. For not being able to protect you."

"It's not your fault."

"You sound like Munch."

"It's true. There wasn't anything that you could do."

"I could've been there to protect you."

"You did all you could. And that's all I ask." She glanced out the window. "It's not something you expect though, is it?"

"What?"

She looked back at him. "I'm a detective. You wouldn't expect me to be attacked."

"You wouldn't expect it."

AN: So sad… Anyways, please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU.

Chapter 3: Home again.

Elliot pulled on his jacket and headed for the door out of the SVU, dodging the others running around.

"Where are you going?" Fin asked him.

Elliot stopped and looked at his coworker, a little sadly. "Um… Going to pick up Liv from the hospital. They're releasing her today…"

Fin glanced at the floor. "Is she okay?"

Elliot gave a slow nod. "The doctors say tha-"

"No," Fin interrupted. "Is she okay _mentally_?"

That made Elliot pause. "She seems a little shaken."

"When will she be back at work?"

He didn't know the answer to that. "I don't really know. I think she should take a few weeks off anyways. We're working on her case and she shouldn't be a part of that, she's too emotionally involved."

"We're all too emotionally involved, Stabler," Fin cut in. "Especially you and Liv." He sighed. "Maybe you should take some time off too. I'm sure the Captain would understan-"

"No," Elliot insisted. "I want to catch this guy, I want to see him go down. I'll take a break after but I need to be part of this."

"Whatever you say but I warned you," Fin said. "Well, go. I'll see you tomorrow."

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Elliot came into the hospital room to find Olivia, dressed once again in normal clothes and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey," he said softly.

She barely glanced up at him and mumbled a, "hey."

He leaned against the doorframe. "You ready to go?"

She gave a small nod. "Yeah," she muttered. As she stood, Elliot couldn't help but notice how small she seemed to be in her own body. Like she was scared of being herself.

He walked her out of the hospital and into the car.

"You want to go get something to eat?" he asked her once they started driving.

She shook her head. "I just want to go home."

He tried to give her a soothing smile but she didn't look at him. "Okay, Liv."

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Elliot pushed open the door, giving Olivia entry to her apartment. She entered and looked around at it as though she were seeing it for the first time.

"So…" he said, trying to break the silence that had enveloped the room. "I guess I'll come back and check on you tomorrow. See you, Liv." He started to walk out the door when Olivia said, raising her voice above a whisper for the first time in days, "Elliot?"

He stopped and turned to look at her. "Yeah, Liv?"

She looked uncomfortable on the spot, like she didn't know what to say exactly. "Can you stay with me tonight?" she finally asked. "I just… It would make me feel a little safer."

He smiled at his partner. "Sure thing."

AN: I know, I haven't updated in forever. But I did now. So I hope to update again soon. Anyways, please R&R!


	4. End Note

AN: This is just another that started as what I thought was a good idea. But when I sit down to write it, it just won't come to me. So, I'm discontinuing this story. Sorry to those who actually enjoyed this. MonsterChild.


End file.
